Out Of My Element
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: All Skye wanted was a smooth seventh year. No drama, no problem and it was all going to plan until the obnoxious, good for nothing, bigheaded prat Sirius Black waltzed into her life but to tell Sirius Black to waltz out was like teaching a dog how to talk


Summary:_ Just my luck that I get a marauder to notice me when I don't want to be noticed. _All Skye wanted was a smooth seventh year. No drama, no problem and it was all going to plan until the obnoxious, good for nothing, big-headed prat Sirius Black waltzed into her life but to tell Sirius Black to waltz out was like teaching a dog how to talk...

Chapter 1: Of Detentions and Meetings

Chapter Summary: "I think of how I can change my life so I can have a superior complex." Can you blame me? It sounded more logical in my mind.

Cookies are friends; not food! Remember that when you want to eat one because one day they will rule the world and I will be at there side. How? I have joined the cookie revolution, of course, only then will they let you survive. So, go ahead, eat your cookies. The chocolate one, the sugar ones, the oatmeal ones...eat them all because one of these day they will...

"Aaricia!" I jumped in my seat as I was snapped out of my cookie daydream. Dammit! Right when I was getting all ominous and evil, my muggle studies professor had to disrupt it.

"Miss. Aaricia, are you daydreaming again?" Well, obviously I was but not now.

"No." Please leave me alone do you see I want to talk to you? No, I didn't think so...

"Then please tell me what I just said." Oh crap

"You were saying how muggles used electricity for their source of artificial light at night instead of candles and they have a thing called ACDC or something?" That. Was. Lame.

"Wrong, I am tire of this, Miss. Aaricia, please see me after class." Hmph, I could have made a better excuse if he didn't pressure me. I don't work good under pressure you know.

"Yes, professor." Before I laid my head back on my desk and closed my eyes. Now, back to what I was saying...

However, the bell rang and once again I was pulled out of my daydreams. I sighed as I packed my things and waited for everyone to leave before I went to the teacher.

"You wanted to see me," I said crisply not wanting to talk. I could actually smell that delicious Ice cream that was awaiting me during lunch. I wonder how ice cream smells like...mmm...

"Yes, I did, it seems you have a problem with paying attention in class." That's not a problem because I try to pay attention but then it gets to damn boring.

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't" I said shrugging

"Look, Skye, what is the problem?" He said defeated

"Uh...I have an inferior complex" I suggested

My old psychiatrist told me that but who would believe that old coot.

"Really? Now, how would you explain that would be the answer to why you daydream in my class." Aha! I have the perfect excuse!

"I think of how I can change my life so I can have a superior complex." Can you blame me? It sounded more logical in my mind.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes before he said, "Detention, Miss. Aaricia."

I nodded before I grabbed my bag and left the classroom. Its not the first time I get detention so it isn't a surprise. I sighed again as I shifted my bag on my shoulder and walked to the great hall where everyone was enjoying lunch.

Ice cream here I come!

"Skye!" Someone called from behind me and I twirled around and spotted my best (and only) friend. She was a Slytherin with short, neck-length strawberry blond hair, bright blue eyes and measured up to 5'5. Her name was Xenia but she preferred Nia.

"Hey, Nia, what's up?" I said as I hugged my friend and we changed our course and began to walk out of the castle. We usually eat at this tree near the lake since we were in different houses we couldn't eat at the same table.

"I brought you some ice cream," she said as she held up the ice cream. I squealed and grabbed the ice cream and smelt it.

"Milk! Ice cream smells like milk!" I exclaimed to her as we continued to walk, she was looking at me weirdly while I held my dreamy look, holding the bowl of ice cream close to my chest.

"You're so weird," She said with a hint of affection.

"I, Skye Sayuri Aaricia, am perfectly normal. I have mid-back black hair, a nice smile and I have the coolest eyes. There amber! I have a lean figure and a pale complexion and measured up to 5'6. See, perfectly normal...if you exclude that I may have an inferior complex, A.D.D and a ice cream problem then yes I am positively normal" I said this with a straight face as me and Nia came to a halt at our favorite place.

We plopped down and Nia opened her bag and brought out two sandwiches and two goblets, a flask of pumpkin juice, some treacle tarts, and spoon. (For my ice cream)

"Your not normal, Skye, for example your name isn't normal." She said casting me an amusing glance

"Neither is yours." I argued as I grabbed a sandwich, unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. Mmmm...turkey.

"Well, mine has class yours is just weird. Who names their child Skye. Your just adding a 'e' to sky." She mumbled as she grabbed the other sandwich and took a bite out of it.

I swallowed before I said, "A very aristocratic family. Where have you ever heard of someone named Skye yeah nowhere. Just admit it Nia I'm unique" I said grinning at her

She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever,"

I laughed as we continued to eat our lunch. We may be different but it was weird how we both linked. Nia was the goth/loner of the Slytherins and in some weird way I was for the Gryffindors.

The only reason why is because I hung out with Nia, they didn't wanted to come near someone who associated themselves with pureblood loving freaks.

So prejudice! Nia wasn't like any other Slytherins, sure she was cold, sly, and menacing when she wanted to but that wasn't the point! The point was...oh shit I forgot what the point was.

"Skye, your daydreaming again" Nia voice cut through my thoughts like butter knife.

"Sorry," I mumbled

"How come you were late to lunch anyway?" She asked curiously

"Professor Holland wanted to talk. I don't want to talk but nooooo and then he gives me detention." Professor Holland will be the first one out when the cookies rule this world!

"Typical, Skye, why can't you pay attention or at least pretend to be" She suggested and I glared at her.

"Why don't you listen to all that crap he be saying and not fall asleep."

"Fine, fine I get your point but I told you to get divination"

"I don't have the Eye and you know it. If death was sitting right next to me, I would have said, "Hello, good sir, how are you today" I mimicked what I would have done by getting up and bowing at Nia. She laughed before she pushed me away.

"Idiot," She muttered

"Why thank you" I replied as I drank some of the pumpkin juice

"I got to thank Minny for doing this." I said eating some of the ice cream

"For what the food or your precious ice cream" I ignored the sarcasm in the sentence and said, "Both"

"You're hopeless"

"Than what does that make you?" I wondered and I ducked as she threw the now empty flask that once held the pumpkin juice at me. I laughed as she missed and grabbed my bag and ran to the castle.

"Get back here Skye! What did you mean by that comment?" She screamed and I turned around and stuck out my tongue. I turned around to continue running when I was hit with a brick wall or a chest to put it better.

I feel on my bum, rather painfully, and groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" A smooth voice said and a hand was thrust in front of my face.

"Hmph," I grunted as I took hold of the hand and got to my feet. I looked at the face of Mr. Bump-into-the-first-person-I-see and saw golden eyes. His hair was a sandy color and he stood to about 5'9 or 6'0. His face looked tired and worn but he still wore a kind smile.

"Uh...I'm Remus, by the way," Then he glanced at my robes and spotted Gryffindor's crest "Gryffindor? Funny, I haven't seen you before. Are you a first year?" The audacity! How dare he! I am proud to say that I am 17 years old and in 7th year. The nerve of this guy!

"I'm a 7th year, thank you!" I said hotly

"Oh, sorry, I just said that because I have never seen you. What's your name by the way?"

"Hmph, it's..."

"Skye!" I turned as I saw Nia running towards me. I grinned as she neared me.

"What the...?" Her words were left unfinished as she noticed, uhhh...Remus was it?

"Oh...uhhh...h-hi."

"Hi," Remus said smiling "I'm Remus, and what are both of your names?"

"The names Skye Aaricia" I said

"Xenia, Nia for short...Camilina" She finished in brief hesitation

"Camilina? I've heard of your family. All Slytherins right?" He questioned, looking unfazed and I was surprised that he wasn't running, yelling bloody murder.

"Unfortunately," She said looking at the ground.

"Well, it doesn't matter," He said and smiled at her. I looked at him shocked, I was actually the first person to talk to Nia since everyone didn't like her because of her last name. Just like everyone was confused on why I, a daughter of two aurors, would be friends with the daughter of death eaters. Maybe because I like cookies, who knows.

"Are you sure?" Nia asked the same thing when I had asked if I could sit next to her at our first class together.

"Yeah, actually, I have a best friend who's whole family is as dark as the night. His name is Sirius Black."

Ah, yes, the annoying Sirius Black. Yea, yea, I know. Don't judge a book by its cover but really, Black is an open book. By a mile away, you can tell he's bad news. He's soooo full of himself.

Remus, probably, was looking me weirdly as began to daydream.

"Hehe, she gets like that a lot. It's like she's lost in the sky" I snapped of my rant as I heard my name.

"Uh,yeah, I heard of Black." I said

"Skye hates him," Oh how I hate Nia's bluntness sometimes

"Why?" Remus curiously

"He dumped her ice cream into the lake when they were sharing a boat in first year. Since she was ignoring him. I don't think he likes to be ignored." Nia finished amusingly

"Bloody prat, no one touches my precious ice cream."

"Oh please, Skye, that was years ago."

"Hmph"

"Yeah, uh, Skye, he must of forgotten about you because he has never mentioned you when we asked him which boat he was on when he came near us drenched. He just said he fell off."

"Oh yeah, I remember pushing him off the boat demanding that he go get my ice cream before it melted." I wondered aimlessly

Nia rolled her eyes before she pushed me and said, "Weirdo."

Remus chuckled as he studied us. "How can a Slytherin and Gryffindor be such good friend?"

We glanced at each other and smirked, "It happens."

The bell rung at that moment and we jumped. "Guess class are starting again. It was great to meet you guys hope to see you around." Giving us a little wave, Remus turned around and began to walk back to the castle.

"What do we have next?" I asked as I had long since lost my schedule

"Care of Magical Creatures" She said as she grabbed my arm and began to walk to wear the entrance to the Forbidden Forest was located, where the classes where held. We took a spot near the shade and sat down.

"Hello, class, welcome to another day of Care of Magical Creatures." Our professors said, after hello he lost me.

"Now, today we will be learning about..."

I was jabbed in the ribs and a piece of paper floated in my face. I glanced briefly at Nia, who was looking at the professor as he if he had her full attention. How does she do that?

I glanced down and read the note:

_What do you think of Remus?_

I grinned and whispered back, "He's alright, I guess,"

"What do you mean you guess?" She narrowed her eyes

"I mean I don't have a better impression to judge him by."

"When the hell did you start using the word 'impression'" She asked amusedly

"Not cool, now shut up." I said irritated

"Haha, you're annoyed"

"Obviously"

"Okay, we're off topic. Why don't you like Remus?" She asked curiously

"I never said that..."

"Then tell me what you think of him" She urged

"Well, he seems nice" I said

"Is that all that you gathered up from our twenty minute talk with him?" She asked incredulously

"Yeah, pretty much" I said shrugging

"Skye!" She hissed

"What?"

"Nothing" She sighed

"Wait...Oh my god! You like him don't you?" I hissed

"NO!!! I like someone else!"

"..."

"I shouldn't have said that..."She mumbled as I gave her the puppy dog eyes

"TELL ME!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!" She said a little louder as she was getting frustrated

"Please!" I persisted

"NO!" She growled

"PLEASE!"

"NO!" She screamed and I snickered as the whole class jumped and the professor whirled around. He opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang.

Saved by the bell.

I grabbed Nia's arm and began to run. When we were near the castle, I slowed down and breathed in relief, "That was close"

"Yeah, I got to go to the library. You want to come. We have free periods since that was our last class." Nia suggested

Blegh. The Library?

I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine"

She smirked before she grabbed my arm and dragged me to route to the library.

* * *

I groaned in despair and boredom. We've been in the library for more than a hour and it been torture. I swear Nia should have been a Ravenclaw

A slythinclaw actually

Haha, slythinclaw. Priceless.

"Skye?" Nia said snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned towards her and said, "Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

"Uh, thats after dinner." I said

"Uh, yeah, the thing is we've missed dinner. I guess we didn't check the time. It's 8:09"

"YOU MADE ME MISS DINNER?" I yelled and ignoring the glares that I was receiving from Madame Pince I glared at Nia

"Well, sorry, it isn't my fault." She snapped closing her book and shoving it in her bag. She slung her bag over her and walked away, holding a hand up in a gesture of farewell. "I'm going to sleep." Before she opened the door and left the library.

I huffed.

Great...


End file.
